


Always

by WrittenInkcompetence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Implied Feelings, PWP, Wing Kink, at least if you count sex between a demon and an angel blasphemy, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInkcompetence/pseuds/WrittenInkcompetence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel’s wings can be difficult to maintain but luckily Crowley is more than willing to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://written-inkcompetence.tumblr.com/  
> Comments, Kudos and criticism as appreciated as always. Enjoy the smut.

The uncomfortable feeling that had built up over the last few days had definitely reached a new high today. Your shoulders itched and your wings, safely tucked away inside the vessel, threatened to find their way into physical existence. You hadn't spread them in weeks and they were most likely in a terrible condition since the last time you had them groomed dated back several months. But there was neither time nor anyone you could ask to do this and that was kind of your own fault. During the time where the angels were locked out of heaven you had learned to appreciate humans and their daily struggles and sympathized with them. Especially the hunters earned your respect because you met a lot of them and all of them were so incredibly broken but still kept going for all those people out there who would never know about the existence of the supernatural beings they tried to keep in check.  
The other angels were less than pleased when you requested to spend the majority of your time on earth to help the humans where you could but a handful other angels felt the same way you did and together you managed to get the permission. So this was your life now. Hunting things, saving people, always in the company of hunters or your kind-of-boyfriend, the King of Hell. The two of you had known each other for a while now. The meeting was pretty simple. You had killed a few of his demons, he went to see why so many of his minions were killed by angels and everything kind of... escalated. Long story short you were both incredibly intrigued by each other and found yourself in between the sheets over and over again. Inappropriate didn't even begin cover your relationship. Honestly if anyone knew you would probably fall again because with Crowley you discovered all the kinks you never knew you had. You went from the blushing virgin most angels were to kinky and eager to discover new things within three weeks and you both equally enjoyed each other’s company both in the bed and beyond because for a demon Crowley wasn't even that bad. Sure he had anger issues and far too much fun killing and torturing poor souls but other than that he was witty, funny, charming and surprisingly educated.  
In conclusion you really enjoyed your new life but of course the downside was that you rarely ever had time for yourself and you began to feel it. Luckily angels weren't exactly private creatures since the angel radio laid every thought you didn't want to hide bare on the frequency everyone referred to as “The Chatter” so you didn't mind being around people. It was different than being around angels but you liked most of the humans you met even though hunters tended to be a little gruff. The small group you currently travelled with had just left for a supply run which left you alone in your motel room for some time and you would take the opportunity to finally stretch your wings again and maybe try to untangle a few feathers, which was a difficult task considering they were not only enormous but in a fixed place at your shoulder blades. Not exactly easy to reach but you would give it a try.  
Your shirt fell to the floor because there was no use in tearing it and then you finally gave in to the light pull you felt beneath your vessel and groaned when the wings manifested into physical existence. The feeling was always a little strange since humans do not have anything like wings so they have no part of the vessel to fill in or exist of which means you had to create an artificial structure made out of bones, muscle, tendons, feathers and whatnot. An incredibly complex task but it was definitely worth it. A comfortable tingle ran down your spine and your shoulders felt heavier now that your wings had a physical form. A quick glance into the mirror next to the closet confirmed the horrendous state they were in. You sighed and turned in an attempt to reach the feathers and promptly bumped the tip of your left wing against the door. You growled and turned the other way only to hit the lamp with your right wing and fuck that hurt. But your desperate attempt to move without hitting something was interrupted when you felt a sudden shift in the air.

„Hello dar-“ Crowley stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. Of course he had never seen your wings before but even though he was aware they existed, he never really put much thought into them. They just… kind of existed even though they were not physically visible and enabled you to fly as fast as he could teleport. He didn't know you could make them visible and he certainly didn't know that they would look this... stereotypically angelic.  
First of all they were huge. The primaries were about as long as his arms and their tips almost brushed the ceiling. They used to be of a pure white but the fall had tainted every angel's wings so that yours were more of a soft, light grey with slightly darker bases at each feather. He was pretty sure he had never seen something this stunningly beautiful but of course he would never admit that. Instead he composed himself by clearing his throat and his signature smirk appeared on his face. 

“My, my, darling. I didn't know that was possible”, he said.  
All you could do was staring at him with wide eyes just like... What did humans say? A deer in the headlights? Suddenly, you felt ridiculously self-conscious. An angel's wings were kind of a big deal and showing them to someone who wasn't an angel himself was considered a sign of trust and a close bond and you were not quite sure if you had that kind of bond with Crowley. Because while you were pretty sure you were head over heels in love with the demon, he was still a demon and you only knew each other for a few weeks.  
On the other hand even seeing him made your vessel's heart beat faster and your grace thrum. Another tingle went down your spine as you involuntarily imagined his hands going through your soft feathers, smoothing them out and putting them back in place. So you decided to hide your nervousness behind a cocky smile.

“Like what you see?”

He laughed. “Oh I certainly do poppet. Even though I didn't know that you angels could just parade your wings around. But they sure compliment your eyes”, he flattered effortlessly and added; “I imagined them to be a little less of a mess though” You blushed.

“I didn't exactly have time to groom them lately and being in a vessel for too long makes them crumple since the space is obviously pretty limited”, you explained and seeing genuine interest spark in Crowley's eyes encouraged you to continue.

“See, angels usually groom each other’s wings every few weeks, it's kind of a method of bonding. I guess you could compare it to a backrub when somebody's very tense. Just a little more...” You thought for a moment how to put it and then just decided to go for the bluntest but best term “a little more intimate.” Now you had really captured his attention and he his smirk grew. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he suddenly reached out, stroking your feathers. Your breath got caught somewhere in your throat and a shudder went through your whole body causing your wings to rustle softly. Crowley hummed in amusement when you shot him a glare and you were close to pushing him away. You simply did not touch someone's wings without their permission. But he couldn't know that could he? Apparently you did look a little pissed because he stopped smirking.

“Something wrong darling?” You avoided eye contact while you tried to find the right words. 

“Wings are... kind of a big deal you know. Just showing them to someone is a sign of trust and usually only our siblings touch them for grooming since they are very... sensitive.” Crowley seemed to understand because the smirk appeared on his face again.

“So you're saying it turns you on when I touch them and they are this messy because nobody has touched them in a while?” You nod.

“That's true. Even though it sounds a lot dirtier when you say it.” He laughed, one of the deep, genuine laughters you loved to hear.

“And here I thought all angels were blushing virgins.” Realization dawned onto you and you quickly jumped in to correct him.

“No it's not like that. The reason why only angels groom each other’s wings is because we are able to control the sensations in our true form. In a vessel, however, it's just too overwhelming.” Why didn't you notice that you made the grooming process sound like some kind of heavenly orgy? Probably because your brain started to provide you with thoughts about what his fingers would feel like buried in the delicate feathers at your wings' base, lightly tugging and... You blinked and tried to ignore the feeling in your vessel's abdominal region. Crowley always managed to arouse you within minutes. He seemed to think about something at the moment though which gave you some time to make the decision that had popped up in your head. You really needed someone to take care of your wings and you didn't know when you would have the time to find one of your siblings to do it. And Crowley was kind of your boyfriend and you still hated to admit it but you trusted him. You made your decision quickly and just hoped you would not regret it later.

“Crowley...” you began hesitantly, “Would you groom my wings?” He looked at you and you almost laughed at the surprise on his face. He did not fully grasp how big of a deal wings really were but he understood by now that this wasn't something you would ask anyone you had made that pretty clear. And if he was completely honest he did not expect you to allow him to touch them again but he was glad you did because as far as he remembered he had never felt something this soft before. His voice sounded a little husky and almost uneasy when he replied:

“Sure darling. Make yourself comfortable.” You sat down on the bed, legs crossed and waited. Your vessel's heart was beating rapidly and the feeling of light pressure between your legs seemed to increase when you felt the overly soft motel mattress dip under his weight. His shoes hit the carpeted floor and you took a deep breath.

His first touches were light and almost careful when he stroked a few feathers back into place. A small gasp escaped your mouth and you could practically feel Crowley's smirk but you didn't care. At all. Because every feather that was straightened or even touched sent a shiver through your body like tiny pins and needles nipping at your skin. Fortunately it didn't take long for him to grow bolder and soon his fingers were completely buried in the short, soft feathers above the base. You had to bite your lower lip to muffle the moan that threatened to escape you when he firmly tugged at them, leaving a few loose, crooked feathers on the bed. The pressure between your legs increased and you shifted a little while rubbing your thighs against each other. Crowley's fingers went over to the long and powerful primaries, smoothing out crooks and dents, then farther up again untangling a particularly messy spot. A shiver ran down your spine which made your wings quiver. A light rustle filled the room and the demon hummed.

“You're really enjoying this aren't you?” he asked and stroked over the arches as far as he was able to reach up. They unconsciously leaned in to his touch and a soft sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan left your lips. Every doubt if all of this was a good idea was gone as if it had never existed. When the demon rose to his knees and shuffled a little closer to you so he could reach up even further you leaned your back against his chest. It created a light pressure where your wings connected to your shoulder blades but it didn't feel uncomfortable, more like a pleasurable, teasing kind of touch.  
Crowley turned his attention towards the other wing and this time you couldn't suppress the moan. At this point you could almost feel the dampness between your legs and wanted, no, needed some serious attention. Even the lightest touch was increased tenfold, your grace buzzed in your veins and made every single feather flutter constantly. Your head fell back against Crowley's shoulder and your fingers trailed up the soft cotton of your sweatpants along your inner thigh before they applied heavy pressure on your clit through the layers of clothing. One swift movement later they vanished inside your panties and you let out a quiet sigh when you stroke along your wet folds and circled around your clit. The demon noticed what you were doing and started to place open mouthed kisses along your shoulder. One hand left the wing and snaked along your hip cupping one of your breasts through the bra you wore, giving it a squeeze. The other hand was buried deep inside the feathers beneath the arches and tugged lightly at them.

“Fuck” The groan left your lips before you even had the chance to muffle it and Crowley growled in agreement. Something hard started to prod against your lower back, fueling your arousal. 

“Apparently I'm not the only one enjoying this”, you sassed back at his earlier comment but it came out a little breathless and was accompanied by another moan when he started to rub your nipple between two fingers. It felt amazing, even through the cloth of your bra and you arched your back against his chest, pushing your breast against his hand, the speed of the movements around your clit increasing.

He groaned against your neck. “Oh you have no idea” Then he untangled his fingers from your wings, leaving a few feathers sauntering to the bed. The tug caused you to moan again. You loved the combination of sensations he caused you. The contrasts he created every time he touched you. His soft lips and his stubbly beard. His firm, rough and sometimes even a little sloppy touch that made you feel loved in the weirdest yet best way. The cold shivers that ran down your heated skin. Every second was new and exciting.  
His hands now slipped to your back and unclasped the bra, pushing the straps down your arms until the cloth landed in your lap. As soon as it was gone his hands cupped your breasts and pulled you towards his chest again in a swift motion. By now the movements of your fingers along your clit combined with them occasionally dipping into you to stroke against your g-spot became hasty and your breathing erratic and laced with moans and groans and silent gasps. You clenched your thighs around your hand and thrust upwards, rubbing your back along Crowley's erection with every movement until you felt so close, so damn close, to release. The demon bit down on your neck and sucked the skin between his teeth to leave a mark and the buildup finally snapped. You came with a cry followed by a low moan and a few seconds of thrusting into your hand until the intensity slowly ebbed away and you whispered a hoarse “Oh fuck, Crowley”. Your head hummed pleasantly.  
He chuckled against your neck but his laboured breaths betrayed the cool façade he always tried to maintain and if that wouldn’t show you the state he was in, the erection that was still prodding against your lower back definitely would. 

“That was… intense”, you breathed as you came down from your high. Crowley was still hungrily nipping and kissing at your neck. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave any permanent marks and you knew how much it bothered him that he couldn’t mark you as his but nothing in the world could make you want to trade the feeling of his teeth against your skin and the light tingle of your grace repairing the damage he had done to your vessel.

“I hope you’re not spent already love”, he groaned against your shoulder and held you close to him with one hand while the other kept running through your feathers. Your arousal returned as if it had never ebbed away.

“Certainly not” His touch made your breath hitch in your throat and he chuckled once again. This man was driving you insane. You pulled your wings as closely to your body as possible and spun around, pushing him back against the motel mattress with a flick of your wrist. Your primaries brushed against the wall before you straddled Crowley’s hips, a rumbling moan escaping his mouth. You were now towering above him, wings spread to the side like a second roof.

“I suppose having you underneath me would be incredibly uncomfortable for you?” the demon asked with a hint of disappointment in his husky voice. There was nothing quite like the sound of his accent thickening when his arousal made him lose his usual self-composed act. You just shrugged, feathers ruffling with the movement, and swiftly undid Crowley’s tie.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like the thought of me riding you just as much as the thought of me underneath you” The whole concept of this dirty talk still felt a little awkward but you were pretty sure you were getting the hang of it. Crowley’s appreciative groan confirmed that and you leaned down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

You loved kissing Crowley. Sure, he smelled of brimstone and some of the most basic parts of your making still rebelled against the idea of kissing a demon but he also smelled warm and slightly musky and touching him made your grace thrum and your heartrate increase. His lips firmly pressed against yours before they parted for the fracture of a second, the angle of your heads changing slightly, noses bumping against each other, parting again, reconnecting. And neither of you ever had to come up for air. Crowley’s hands restlessly wandered along your body, tracing every curve, tugging at your feathers and pulling you against him as closely as he could. Sometimes you did this for hours, testing who would be the first to grow too impatient, too worked up by the constant contact of your bodies. But today neither of you had the patience to wait. All your remaining clothes vanished with a flick of your wrist and Crowley audibly sucked in a breath when his suddenly freed cock brushed the inside of your thighs. You bit down on his lower lip and pulled it back with you for a bit before breathlessly hovering above him. You might not need any oxygen but your vessel’s instincts mixed so naturally with you that you had started breathing the moment you slipped into this body. A smirk appeared on your face and you circled your hips, teasing Crowley by running the tip of his cock through your slick folds and along your abdomen and thigh. He groaned, visibly restraining himself from thrusting upwards. He would always try to keep up the illusion that he was able to keep his cool and stay in control of himself in any situation but by now you knew how to make him lose himself just as well as he knew how to achieve the same for you.  
Crowley’s hands slide up your hips and his nails dig into the flesh of your sides. You cry out, the sting quickly transforming from pain to pleasure that fuels your arousal until you want nothing more than to let him slide into you. But even if you would decide to sink down onto him this exact moment, you wouldn’t be able to because the King of Hell now firmly held you in place.

“And now…” he rasped out, “you’re going to stop the teasing before I make you” A shiver ran down your spine and for a moment you were tempted to find out how exactly he would ‘make you’ but that would have to wait for another day. Your body almost acted by itself the moment Crowley loosened his grip and you sunk down as soon as you were able to move. A deep groan left both of your throats and you threw your head back when inch after delicious inch of his cock filled you up. Your wings spread to the side, feathers grazing against walls, objects, you really did not know. They were like a feathery roof on top of you and cast a shadow over Crowley’s face that almost made you miss the flash of red in his eyes. Your grace writhed in both discomfort and pleasure, the obvious display of the demonic side of your lover made your core programming struggle against the waves of arousal crashing against you. Some part of you felt sick and twisted for doing this and loving it so much but you had quickly learned to ignore that part and instead rolled your hips forward. His fingers clenched around your hipbones in a silent command. He wanted to control the rhythm and you let him, reacting instantly when he moved you at the desired speed. Soon you were bouncing on top of him, moans, groans and all those other sinful noises mixed with the innocent rustle of your feathers.

“Oh fuck Crowley just like that” you cried out when he thrust upwards in time with your movements, going even deeper than before.

“You love that don’t you” His voice was deep and hoarse, barely more than a growl and you clenched around him when you heard it. His cock was now thrusting into you violently guiding your own movements. His hands wandered up and down your body as if he was looking for something to hold on to, fingernails raking along your sides, palms squeezing your breasts and fingers dancing across your abdomen. You grinded yourself onto him, strangled moans escaping your lips as he hit your g-spot with more precision with every thrust.

“I need… I need…” your voice trailed off, not able to fully utter what you needed him to do to tip over the edge into the sweet release you had to have so desperately. Luckily you didn’t have to tell him. His wandering hands now had a purpose as one of them grabbed your hip and the other circled around your clit. A deep groan escaped your throat and for a moment your arms almost gave away as pleasure shot through your veins and the orgasm that had been building up finally broke free. You clenched your fists and dug your nails deeply into his shoulders, sparks flying from the lights as every bulb in the room blew in an outbreak of pure angelic power. Your walls clenched around Crowley’s cock and he met your erratic thrust in a desperate chase after his own orgasm.

“Y/n” he growled, head thrown back into the pillow and eyes flashing red. One last thrust and he stilled, spilling himself inside of you. Eventually you slowed down and collapsed on top of him. Crowley immediately buried his face in the crook of your neck and breathed you in, fingers playing with the feathers at the base of your wings. Beads of sweat were running down your faces and he slowly slid out of you while you both tried to catch your breath.

“Stay with me for a moment?” you asked. Your vessel’s heart was still beating rapidly inside your chest and you could feel him smile against your neck.

“Always”


End file.
